Il bonzo e il demone
by Bombay
Summary: Sanzo si accorge che Goku è molto importante.


Titolo: Il bonzo e il demone

Autore: Bombay

Serie: Sayuki

Rating: PG 13

Spoiler: ho preso spunto dall'episodio 13 ma poi non c'entra nulla

Paring: SanzoXGoku

Parte: 1/1

Disclaimers: I personaggi non sono miei ma appartengono al loro autore!

Buona lettura!

IL BONZO E IL DEMONE 

Quello sciocco non aveva dato retta a nessuno di loro.

Come aveva fatto a fidarsi di quei loschi individui, ed infatti come volevasi dimostrare avevano avuto ragione loro e Goku torto...

Sanzo rifletteva su quanto era accaduto, Goku giaceva nel letto della locanda, sudato a causa della febbre alta che il veleno aveva scatenato.

"Il suo organismo, essendo Goku un demone, dovrebbe debellare nel giro di una notte l'effetto del veleno" gli aveva detto Hakkai "Non posso fare nulla per lui, possiamo solo aspettare."

Sanzo sospirò, immerse un fazzoletto in una bacinella d'acqua, lo strizzò con cura e la posò sulla fronte calda di Goku.

All'improvviso il demone prese a lamentarsi ed agitarsi nel sonno.

"Sanzo... Sanzo... aiutami... Sanzo..."

Il bonzo fu colpito dalla nota sofferente nella voce di Goku "Sono qui, sta tranquillo..." sussurrò accarezzandogli la guancia morbida e liscia.

"Sono qui" ripeté piano.

Goku corrugo la fronte e si raggomitolò su se stesso gemendo come un cucciolo ferito.

"Goku..." 

Il demone socchiuse piano gli occhi, due abissi dorati che si fissarono in quelli violetti del bonzo.

"Dovevo ascoltarti..." mormorò a fatica "Avevi intuito il pericolo... sono proprio uno stupido" mormorò tristemente chiudendo gli occhi.

Sanzo gli posò una mano sulla spalla stava per ribattere quando Goku parlò di nuovo 

"Sto male" gemette arrotolandosi ancora di più su se stesso "E' come se... se fossi trafitto da dei pugnali in tutto il corpo"

Sanzo lo fissava, non poteva fare nulla e questo lo irritava da morire, un grido strozzato uscì dalle labbra di Goku, il bonzo si stese al fianco del demone e lo attirò a se carezzandogli la schiena per tranquillizzarlo.

Goku nascose il viso nel petto di Sanzo respirando il suo odore, il dolore lo stordiva gli intorpidiva i sensi, ma la presenza di Sanzo lo aiutava ad affrontarlo.

Uno spasimo più forte gli fece mancare il fiato, si aggrappò a Sanzo con tutte le sue forze concentrandosi sul battito regolare del cuore del bonzo.

"Ora passa..." sussurro piano accarezzandogli i capelli. 

"Fa male..." gemette

"Lo so... ma tu sei più forte" 

Goku scosse piano la testa

Sanzo chiuse gli occhi sospirando – sarà una lunga notte – pensò continuando ad accarezzare la schiena di Goku il quale aveva spesso di lamentarsi, anche se aveva ancora il respiro affannoso e si aggrappava a lui con tutte le sue forze e di tanto in tanto sussultava.

Il demone sollevò la testa ed osservo Sanzo, il bonzo aprì gli occhi e gli sorrise.

"Meglio" domandò

Goku scosse la testa socchiudendo gli occhi, "No, però sto bene nel tuo calore" sussurrò posando la fronte sulla spalla di Sanzo.

Per un po' Goku rimase tranquillo, in uno stato tra il sonno e la veglia, poi all'improvviso si contorse per il dolore.

Sanzo non sapeva che cosa fare, non sopportava dover restare a guardare soffrire qualcuno che amava, l'unica cosa che poté fare fu stringerlo a sé ed aspettare che quella crisi passasse.

Dopo quella che a Sanzo parve un'eternità Goku si calmò "Ho sete" sussurrò con voce roca e bassa.

Il bonzo si alzò prese un bicchiere lo riempì d'acqua e lo accostò alle labbra di Goku aiutandolo a bere "Grazie"

Sanzo gli scostò le ciocche sudate dalla fronte, il demone chiuse gli occhi, si appoggiò al bonzo, e si addormentò sfinito dal dolore.

Sanzo lo tenne tra le braccia per un po', ripensando agli eventi che gli avevano fatto incontrare Goku... si riscosse e lo adagiò sul cuscino coprendolo bene, in quel momento gli parve così piccolo ed indifeso, ma sapeva bene che era solo un'impressione, senza rendersene conto gli si era avvicinato... come era grazioso Goku mentre dormiva, negli ultimi tempi gli era capitato spesso di soffermarsi ad osservare Goku più del dovuto.

Le labbra socchiuse di Goku erano così invitanti, si sollevò di scatto

"Ma che sto facendo" mormorò tra sé si allontanò dal letto aprì la finestra l'aria tiepida della notte gli accarezzò il volto prese una sigaretta e l'accese fissando le stelle.

Il sole filtrava dalle persiane abbassate, Goku si rigirò nel letto, aprì gli occhi e li sbatté un paio di volte.

Sanzo dormiva al suo fianco... il capo sul suo stesso cuscino, i capelli biondi gli ricadevano disordinatamente sugli occhi, si era tolto la veste ed indossava solamente la tuta nera aderente che metteva in risalto il suo corpo.

Goku deglutì a vuoto... si ricordò della piacevole sensazione provata nell'abbraccio di Sanzo e di come si era preso cura di lui, come era stato gentile e disponibile... senza contare che gli era rimasto accanto tutta la notte.

Sanzo aprì gli occhi e si specchiò in quelli d'oro di Goku, che stranamente arrossì ed abbassò lo sguardo, si sentiva strano e confuso.

Sanzo si alzò stropicciandosi gli occhi e sbadigliando si rivestì "Hai fame?" gli chiese voltandosi a guardarlo, pareva star meglio.

"Ti porto qualcosa, resta qui!"

"Sto bene, posso venire con te" esclamò Goku scendendo dal letto, forse fu per l'essersi alzato troppo in fretta o forse per la debolezza che il veleno gli aveva lasciato, fatto sta che la vista gli si oscurò e si sentì cadere in avanti incapace di reagire in qualunque modo; due braccia forti lo sostennero impedendogli di cadere a terra.

"Stupido" lo rimproverò Sanzo

Goku scosse la testa per schiarirsi la vista... era nuovamente tra le braccia di Sanzo.

Per un lungo istante rimasero immobili a fissarsi, senza pensare a niente, Goku circondò il collo del bonzo con le mani salendo in punte di piedi fece aderire le proprie labbra a quelle dell'altro.

Per un lungo momento indugiarono l'uno sulle labbra dell'altro, poi fu Sanzo a posare una mano sulla nuca di Goku e fargli piegare la testa indietro gli passo la lingua sulle labbra invitandolo ad aprirle per lui, così che da una semplice carezza si trasformò in un bacio appassionato.

Sanzo senti il rumore della porta che si apriva, ma non fece in tempo a staccarsi da quelle dolci labbra ed in fondo in fondo non voleva

"Come sta..."

Hakkai rimase immobile a fissare i due amici al centro della stanza.

Sanzo si sollevò di scatto ed allontanò Goku da sé come se scottasse, il demone, dal canto suo, non osava sollevare lo sguardo dal pavimento.

Sanzo fissò i due intrusi tanto intensamente che avrebbe potuto incenerirli. Hakkai gli sorrideva, un sorriso complice di chi la sapeva lunga, mentre Gojyo li fissava sconvolto.

"La colazione è pronta" annunciò Hakkai con tranquillità chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e trascinandosi dietro Gojyo

"Hai... hai... visto anche tu? Si... si... stavano baciando..." balbettò Gojyo tallonando Hakkai lungo il corridoio della locanda.

"Beh succede tra persone che si amano" rispose sorridendo

"Cheeeeee?"

"Non dirmi, Gojyo, che non ti sei mai accorto di nulla"

Il mezzo demone scosse lievemente la testa voltandosi a guardare la porta chiusa della camera di Goku "Tu... tu lo sapevi?"

"No, ma lo avevo intuito... era evidente."

Il silenzio che si era creato tra loro era pesantissimo, Goku non osava sollevare lo sguardo, che gli era saltato in mente... baciare Sanzo, però... il bonzo non l'aveva respinto... anzi... l'aveva baciato e che bacio... Goku non aveva mai baciato nessuno, si sfiorò le labbra con la punta delle dita, sentiva ancora il sapore ed il calore delle labbra di Sanzo, le guance gli si imporporarono voleva essere baciato ancora, di questo era certo.

"Torna a letto" gli ordinò Sanzo il suo tono non ammetteva repliche

"Sto bene... non c'è bisogno che ti preoccupi per me"

"Non mi preoccupo affatto, fa come ti ho detto, stupida scimmia"

Goku lo fissò paralizzato "Va bene" sussurrò le parole si Sanzo gli avevano fatto male al cuore...

Il bonzo si morse le labbra, perché diavolo aveva reagito così, aveva visto il lampo di dolore attraversare gli occhi dorati di Goku e si era subito pentito avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e baciarlo ancora, ancora e ancora.

Goku si era steso su letto dandogli le spalle rannicchiato in posizione fetale, gli si avvicinò ed allungò una mano ma si fermò... non voleva affezionarsi a qualcuno... ma Goku... Goku... era entrato nella sua vita... anzi no... era come se si fossero sempre conosciuti... non sapeva spiegarlo ma sentiva che era così, ne era sicuro.

"Goku" sussurrò posandogli la mano sulla spalla, stava tremando leggermente, lo fece voltare.

Una lacrima scivolava lucente sulla guancia del demone "Non piangere per uno come me, non ne vale la pena" gli sussurrò asciugandogli la guancia con le dita.

Goku corrugò la fronte... "Perché dici così"

Ma Sanzo non gli rispose gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie in un lento ed umido bacio.

Il demone chiuse gli occhi passando una mano tra i capelli biondi del bonzo, assaporando ancora le labbra morbide e calde di Sanzo.

L'incantesimo che si era creato si spezzò quando Sanzo ruppe il contatto tra le loro labbra. 

Si fissarono per un lungo istante persi l'uno negli occhi dell'altro.

"Ho fame!" bisbigliò Goku

Le labbra di Sanzo si piegarono in un sorriso divertito "Stupida scimmia"

Hakkai salì sull'auto al posto di guida, mentre insolitamente il posto del passeggero era occupato da Gojio.

"Forse era meglio se ci fermavamo un altro giorno, così potevi riposare un po' di più, Goku"

Il demone scrollò le spalle "Posso riposare anche in macchina" mormorò sprofondando nel sedile posteriore, posò la testa sulla spalla di Sanzo e poco dopo di addormentò profondamente.

"Verso Ovest" ordinò Sanzo accarezzando distrattamente i capelli di Goku.


End file.
